


Grains de grenade

by Ambrena



Series: Souverains des ténèbres [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Abduction as Seduction, F/M, Food Kink, Light BDSM, Mention of Demeter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il l’a amenée à lui dans son empire de ténèbres et de peine, sans la consulter, certes, mais elle ne s’est pas refusée à lui. Elle est devenue sa puissante épouse, reine des royaumes souterrains à ses côtés, sous un nouveau nom. Ce n’est pas tant Perséphone que lui-même qui est captif de cet amour. Cela fait longtemps que les chaînes d’or dont il l’avait chargée, par sécurité, ne leur servent plus que dans leurs lascifs amusements. Et c’est souvent lui qui joue le rôle du prisonnier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grains de grenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite_laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petite_laitue).



> Ecrit pendant 5 Acts, pour Petite Laitue, sur les thèmes "Enlèvement" et "Food Kink".

Il l’a amenée à lui dans son empire de ténèbres et de peine, sans la consulter, certes, mais elle ne s’est pas refusée à lui. Elle est devenue sa puissante épouse, reine des royaumes souterrains à ses côtés, sous un nouveau nom. Ce n’est pas tant Perséphone que lui-même qui est captif de cet amour. Cela fait longtemps que les chaînes d’or dont il l’avait chargée, par sécurité, ne leur servent plus que dans leurs lascifs amusements. Et c’est souvent lui qui joue le rôle du prisonnier. 

Seulement, au-dessus d’eux, Déméter pleure et se désole, de la cendre dans ses cheveux d’or brun, des haillons pour seuls vêtements. Assise sur un rocher, catatonique, elle porte le deuil de son enfant. Et dans ce chagrin insondable, Cérès mène les hommes à leur perte, eux qui contrairement aux dieux, ont besoin de pain frais et de lait pour survivre. 

C’est à regret, mais il doit la laisser partir. 

« Je dois te rendre à ta mère, lui déclare-t-il d’une voix attristée. En ton absence, elle laisse mourir la terre. Tu dois revenir là-haut. »

Il ne dit pas : _Je ne veux pas te perdre._ Il sait qu’elle l’a lu dans son regard, dans son ton, dans toute son attitude. 

Perséphone n’est plus enchaînée. À ses poignets sombres se balancent les liens d’or dont son désormais époux s’est servi envers elle, davantage pour le décorum que par utilité réelle. Ces chaînes, elle se souvient les avoir enroulées autour du cou d’Hadès, dans une étreinte délicieuse et consentie ; un frisson de plaisir l’envahit, réminiscence qu’elle ne chasse pas.

Elle rive ses yeux d’émeraude, piquetés du marron de la terre, aux siens, et lui déclare sans équivoque :

« Je ne veux pas partir. »

Alors Hadès ouvre les doigts. Dans sa paume, il tient une grenade bien mûre. Elle l’accueille dans ses mains en coupe, aussi solennelle que pour un rituel.

Quiconque consomme la nourriture des morts doit demeurer en leur royaume. 

*

L’écorce du fruit est dure, aussi rouge que le rubis. Au toucher, elle est lisse, sans imperfections, légèrement brillante dans la pénombre. Son poids est massif, aussi, masse compacte qui lui alourdit agréablement les mains. 

La jeune déesse détache de sa ceinture la petite serpe que lui a offerte sa mère. Elle la considère un temps avant de s’en servir. Avec cette serpe, elle va couper symboliquement le cordon ombilical qui la relie à Déméter. Une attache puissante, mais aussi étouffante. Une part d’elle-même, la femme qui se nomme Perséphone, est déterminée à rester ; l’autre, toujours présente, l’adolescente Korê, hésite un peu. Hadès ne l’interrompt pas et l’admire en silence. 

Finalement, après avoir contemplé une dernière fois l’outil agraire, elle découpe le fruit en deux parts égales. Mais pour en saisir les pépins, ses mains tremblent trop. Désemparée, elle se laisse prendre la grenade des mains en douceur par Hadès. Sa peau est froide contre la sienne. Elle porte leurs doigts entrelacés à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

C’est lui qui, d’un geste délicat, saisit la première graine, la détache de son écrin pulpeux et la porte aux lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Perséphone entrouvre seulement la bouche, joueuse, et l’astreint à forcer un peu le passage. 

_Je dirai à Mère qu’il m’a forcée_ , pense-t-elle, et un sourire l’effleure à cette idée quelque peu indécente. Sa langue agite le pépin dans son palais, comme si c’était une friandise unique et précieuse, alors qu’elle en a déjà mangé des centaines, à la surface ; mais cette fois-ci, ce n’est pas la même chose, c’est une preuve d’amour davantage qu’un acte de gourmandise.

Lorsque la pulpe du fruit a été entièrement suçotée, elle attire à elle Hadès, en lui posant une poigne de fer sur la nuque. Il se laisse faire et elle l’embrasse goulûment, et en se permettant de recracher le noyau rugueux dans sa bouche. Il le crache au sol. C’est un peu dégoûtant mais il a l’air d’aimer ça. 

Hadès pioche encore dans la grenade à cœur ouvert et en extrait un nouveau grain, écarlate et poisseux. Tandis qu’il l’enfonce dans la bouche de son épouse, elle lui prend le poignet et lui lèche les doigts.

Cette fois, elle absorbe plus violemment la graine. Ses dents acérées la déchiquètent, telles les ménades de Dionysos, sauvageonnes dénudées, dont la course ravage montagnes et cités. Elle martèle tant le pépin qu’il s’en brise presque. Lorsqu’elle le crache, usé, de petites traces le burinent. Il tombe à leurs pieds, entre eux deux. 

Son époux sélectionne un autre pépin enrobé de pourpre, qu’elle accepte paupières fermées. Il leur donne un chaste baiser. Cette fois, elle consomme délicatement l’offrande, en la laissant se diluer dans les sucs de son palais. Hadès lui glisse un genou entre les jambes, elle gémit doucement. 

Les voilà liés à jamais.


End file.
